


Capricho carmesí

by Aryanrete



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Español | Spanish, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Genius Namikaze Minato, Getting to Know Each Other, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kushina Has Anger Issues, Kushina Loves Food, Mikoto is a Good Friend, Morally Ambiguous Character, Ninja, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Change People, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Random & Short, Randomness, Red String of Fate, Relationship(s), Self-Reflection, Timeline What Timeline, Trust Issues, Uzumaki Kushina-centric, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryanrete/pseuds/Aryanrete
Summary: caprichoDel it. capriccio.m.Mús.Pieza compuesta de forma libre y fantasiosa.[Una colección de relatos, principalmente drabbles, relacionados con ideas sobre Kushina, Minato y varias escenas de sus vidas].
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto & Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina & Other(s), Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 11





	1. Ojos llenos de nostalgia

Las noches de Konoha eran siempre cálidas. Kushina no se quejaba mucho de ello —en general el clima en el país del fuego era bastante estable y constante en toda su longitud. Caluroso en la época veraniega, no demasiado frío durante el invierno. Templado, en su mayoría. Nunca había extremos.

_(Por supuesto, ella se encontró pensando constantemente en la brisa del mar con la que estaba tan familiarizada, un soplo de frescura que le inundaba los sentidos, desde los primeros días en esa nueva tierra. El sonido del agua corriendo como una cortina de fondo en su mente solamente le llenaba los ojos de nostalgia. Considerando que había vivido cerca del río que atravesaba su villa durante muchos años, era natural que el recuerdo se sintiese permanente. Lejano._

_El río era uno de sus mayores recuerdos de Uzu._

_Aún echaba de menos la brisa fresca y ruido constante._

_A veces creía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo)._

La gente que vivía en la villa principal de Konoha no siempre era cálida.


	2. Akai Chishio no Habanero

Nunca le habían gustado los tomates. Quizá era por la similitud del carmín pintado en su pelo —su madre tenía el pelo rojo pero era un tono diferente, menos vivo, menos furioso— pero sin duda alguna el apodo con el que se burlaban de ella en la Academia no hizo más que aumentar el disgusto. El espejo que le devolvía la mirada era una burlona evocación del fruto rojizo y Kushina tenía la tentación de romper la imagen reflejada. No había muchos pelirrojos en la aldea, no había más que un par de Uzumakis reconocibles entre el mar de gente... Y, de todos ellos, Kushina era la más ruidosa. La más llamativa. La que destacaba. Era a quien los ojos seguían al pasar.

No necesariamente en un buen sentido.

_(¿La idea de pararse frente a una clase de niños extraños en su primer día en una tierra desconocida y gritar que su cara estaría tallada en piedra para que todos pudieran ver a la primer mujer Hokage? Kushina pensó que lo haría una y otra vez —creyó que gritaría más y más fuerte, si fuese necesario— pero la acción no le había ganado simpatía ni la aceptación que había anhelado. En esa tierra extraña con niños desconocidos y costumbres ajenas, no sabía qué ser. Quién ser. Recordaba que todos sus compañeros, ~~excepto Minato pero él no contaba~~ , le habían dedicado miradas de desdén y asombro. Incredulidad)._

Tampoco sus bromas habían generado simpatía entre la gente _(que era comprensible, en cierto punto, supuso). Y a los brabucones siempre les había molestado que sus víctimas se defendiesen (lo que a ella le resultaba aún más despreciable y se lo demostró a todos con los nudillos llenos de moratones)._

Pasarían años, bastantes años, antes que Kushina suavizase los bordes afilados y la ira, y el enojo.

_(No habría sido feliz siendo Hokage, decidió mucho antes de que el Tercero eligiera ceder su sitio. No estaba hecha para un papel pintado de gris —no porque careciera de fuerza o voluntad— sino porque ella nunca quiso otra cosa que aceptación entre todos los demás, pero sin tener que ceder ante la presión. Ella era, según Mikoto le diría después, demasiado auténtica. No tenía una onza de diplomacia en el cuerpo. Minato, que siempre había disfrutado de desafiar los conceptos que tenían de él y que sonreía cuando ella alzaba la voz, una noche de luna llena le dio una de sus miradas tranquilas y amables y le dijo las palabras que siempre había necesitado: "Vives en la aldea. Eres una de nosotros")._


	3. Cartas perdidas

Sus padres solían escribirle.

Kushina se había negado a responder las cartas —ella nunca había querido ir a Konoha para empezar— pero se encontró releyendo las misivas a su nombre en idea tardía, anotando respuestas en cuadernos y papeles que nunca llegaron más que a la basura. A Kushina no solo la habían arrancado de su hogar, de su tierra, sino que le ocultaron la razón del corte abrupto hasta que no le quedó opción que aceptar la imposición y soportar las consecuencias. _(Mito-obāchan había sido amable —firme en sus gestos, serena al hablar— pero Kushina tampoco había podido tratarla más que un par de veces antes del intercambio, antes de perder la conexión. Era parte del ciclo. Para que un nuevo jinchūriki_ _pueda existir, el anterior debe dejar de hacerlo. Kushina y Mito sólo pudieron existir en ese limbo intermitente, esa brecha circunstancial entre la liberación y el sellado._

 _Recordaría a Mito-obāchan para_ siempre _)._

La primera carta de su padre fue la más corta que había tenido el lujo de leer, una serie de caracteres que intentaban tomar sentido, pero que carecían de él. Su madre le había escrito pidiéndole perdón, no mucho después. Le hablaron de por qué la habían elegido y cuál era su misión, cuál sería su tarea y lo que significaba para ellos. Lo importante que era. _(Mito-obāchan también lo había hecho, le había hablado de lo que significaba ser la encargada de mantener al kyubii a raya y le había hablado de cómo contener su poder. "Amor" era el término que le había repetido._

_El amor vencía al odio._

_Kushina se prometió que no rechazaría a sus padres para toda la vida)._

La primera carta que Kushina le escribió a su madre fue para contarle que había aprendido a amar su pelo rojo _. (No mencionó sueños recurrentes con cadenas ni la soledad que le había acompañado los primeros tiempos ni los ojos llenos de odio o la voz que susurraba en su corazón. No mencionó el secuestro ni el miedo que padeció ni lo indefensa que se había sentido en la frontera)._ En la carta escribió que había hallado un nuevo significado al hilo rojo de las leyendas. Habló de su creciente lista de amigos. De lo bien que se estaba acostumbrando al calor y lo rico que era el ramen de la tienda de Ichikaru.

Y pidió disculpas por no haber contestado antes _(incluso aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba si era realmente justo disculparse por algo que todavía resultaba doloroso)._

La respuesta a la carta que Kushina escribió, esa primera carta, nunca llegó. Llegó otra misiva fechada en el mes temprano que le decía que su hogar, el nebuloso lugar de su memoria, estaba devastado. _(La Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi ya no estaba en pleno apogeo pero eso no significaba que podían escapar de la ola de tragedia que arrastraba consigo)._

Y Uzu, el hogar de sus recuerdos, ya no existía.


	4. Garabatos

Kushina dibuja espirales en las esquinas de las hojas. Es ajena, en su mayor parte, a los garabatos que colonizan los márgenes de sus cuadernos de recetas, a las figuras que conquistan los apuntes de sus estudios de Fūinjutsu. Los encuentra mientras revisa sus escritos, a destiempo, y sonríe en las curvas esbozadas. Es gracioso, incluso, descubrirlos entre los viejos apuntes de la Academia.

En Uzu, el emblema de su familia, estaba en todas partes. En Konoha, persiste la memoria de la amistad entre sus aldeas pero muchos han olvidado lo que representa la espiral en el uniforme de los ninja.

A veces Kushina cree que las espirales se esbozan en todas partes —entre los lirios de agua, las caracolas, los remolinos, en las nubes, en las ondas que dejan las piedras en el agua— y un sabor agridulce el que persiste en su lengua. Los ojos se inundan de tristeza, de recuerdo.


	5. Uchiha Mikoto

Kushina, honestamente, nunca había sido _buena_ en la Academia. A la hora de estudiar, en especial, ella se perdía. Y no encontraba el camino de regreso.

Había reprobado más que un par de veces el examen final de graduación—no por falta de talento, le prometieron, pero sí por escasez de motivación y trabajo— y era debido a su enorme potencial que sus maestros insistieron en asignarle una _tutora._

Y así Uzumaki Kushina había conocido a Uchiha Mikoto.

La joven chūnin, de cabello oscuro como el universo y los ojos llenos de amabilidad e inteligencia, pertenecía al clan más poderoso de Konoha. Uno de los más prestigiosos. 

—Aprendes mejor cuando practicas las cosas por tu cuenta —le había dicho Mikoto, una vez. Era práctica y atenta, nunca perdía la compostura. Sería una excelente instructora, si quisiera dedicarse a ello—. Creo que ese es el problema... No tienes que seguir el camino convencional.

Con ella encontró el equilibrio tentativo en el tejido de la amistad aún antes de que florecieran los cerezos. _(Y había significado todo, el encontrar a alguien como ella. Porque Mikoto fue, además, de las primeras personas en acercarse, tras su desaparición repentina. De las primeras en visitarla, para ver si necesitaba algo._  
  
 _Fue una de las pocas personas en preguntarle a Kushina —a Kushina, no al_ Contenedor del Kyūbi _— si estaba bien tras el secuestro fallido, tras su desaparición forzada. Nunca pudo darle todos los detalles pero Mikoto le dijo que no los necesitaba. En lugar de centrarse en qué le había ocurrido, le preguntó si podía ayudarla, si podía hacer algo para aligerar la carga._

_Kushina le pidió que la escuchase. Sin palabras le rogó que no la dejase sola._

_Y Mikoto, por supuesto,_ escuchó _)._


	6. Reacciones

«¿ _Por qué toda esta repentina obsesión con la velocidad_?» A pesar que había tenido toda la intención de hacerlo, no había podido preguntar a Minato sobre ello cuando se cruzaron. No encontró las palabras —no pudo _articularlas_ — al ver las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y lo delgado que se veía en la penumbra. La bibliotecaria le había confirmado a Kushina, con una mirada de suave simpatía, que él había estado sumergido en una investigación desde el comienzo del año. Y que no había faltado un solo _día_.

No había podido preguntarle a Minato. No había podido hacerlo al ver su rostro pálido y sus ojos tan profundamente azules. Tan llenos de… dolor.

Kushina quería saber.

Y decidió preguntárselo a alguien más.

 _(Nara Shikaku la miró con un gesto de marcado aburrimiento y desinterés, con ojos calculadores y llenos de desconfianza. Kushina se sintió tensa en anticipación, con las manos ardiendo y las mejillas también, pero decidió que la demanda sería menos efectiva si mostraba que realmente estaba preocupada por lo único que Shikaku y ella tenían en común. Él se debatió para darle una respuesta, quejándose por un momento sobre lo irritante que era_ explicar _cosas. Y, sin embargo, los ojos oscuros de Shikaku se llenaron de algo más amable cuando la acompañó al Memorial de los Héroes y le señaló los nuevos nombres que había grabados._

Ishikura Tenshi.

Uchiha Kaho.

_Eran los compañeros de equipo de Minato._

_—No llegó a tiempo —explicó Shikaku en voz queda cuando ella lo miró, sin comprender lo evidente. Sin querer comprender lo que estaba implicando. Las caras de Kaho y Tenshi se habían fijado en sus retinas—. Quiere asegurarse que puede estar en todos los lugares en los que lo necesitan lo más pronto posible._

_—Nadie puede estar en todos los lugares a la vez —susurró Kushina. Uzu no habría caído, si hubiese sido posible. Muchas vidas se habrían salvado… Mucha gente..._

_La sonrisa de Shikaku era triste. —_ _Ah_ _, pero dile eso_ a Minato).

Kushina no le dijo nada de eso a Minato. Decidió que podía hacer algo más útil por Minato que simpatizar con su pérdida —ella lo hacía, a fin de cuentas; el Uzu de sus recuerdos seguiría extinto y las vidas no podían devolverse a las cenizas.

—Toma —le dijo, una tarde, en la biblioteca.

Minato parpadeó lentamente hacia la caja que Kushina había dejado junto a su brazo pero no se movió. La mesa de la biblioteca estaba llena de rollos y pergaminos. Los garabatos, en algunos, eran ilegibles desde su posición.

Kushina puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la caja de _bento_. —Es para que comas. Solo es un poco de arroz, verduras y algo de carne.

Minato le dio una mirada al contenido de la caja tan larga que Kushina estaba segura que podía sentir el tiempo dilatarse, ralentizarse en un bucle. No había sospecha en sus ojos, ni recelo, solo apatía.

A Kushina no le gustó.

—¿Y bien? —exigió, un tanto irritada. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y no había nadie que la pusiese a prueba tanto como Minato. No se perdió la forma en la que él se sobresaltó en su sitio. Tuvo la fugaz idea, la leve tentación, de pedir disculpas—. ¿Vas a comer o no?

Minato tomó los pallilos, obediente.


	7. Una despedida

Uzumaki Mito sobrevivió cuatro días completos a la extracción del Kyūbi. Kushina sabía que ese hecho solo era considerado una hazaña por todo el mundo en la casa de los Senju. Tsunade, la nieta de Mito, era la única que no parecía en absoluto sorprendida. Ella era una kunoichi excepcional —estudiante del Sandaime Hokage— y, por lo que Kushina había podido averiguar, una promesa como ninja médico. Su convicción era, por supuesto, alentadora.

 _Mito-obāchan_ se iría en cuánto quisiese irse.

Tsunade-san y su novio, un hombre de sonrisa amable, que habían sido visitas constantes a Mito desde que Kushina había llegado a Konoha, no aparecieron en esos últimos días. Kushina sabía que Mito se había despedido de su nieta —parecía estar aprovechando todas las oportunidades para no dejar asuntos pendientes— pero Kushina no podía evitar resentir la ausencia.

 _Mito-obāchan_ no debería estar sola. _Nadie_ debería estar solo. Especialmente en sus últimos días.

Por eso ella no pensaba dejar de ir a visitarla.

—Kushina-chan —Musume la saludó con una sonrisa suave—. No es necesario que vengas todos los días.

— _Quiero_ hacerlo.

Musume, que se parecía más a su madre de lo que se había parecido a su padre, asintió. La guió por los pasillos —era un trayecto conocido pero Kushina no protestó— en solenme silencio.

—Está muy débil —prosiguió Musume—. No le queda mucho.

La tristeza le nubló la mirada por un segundo. Mito-obāchan no estaría muriendo de no ser por el Kyūbi y Kushina odiaba al Kyūbi un poco más en ese pensamiento. A pesar que estaba sellado, (escondido, oculto en su interior) el zorro de nueve colas seguía causando problemas.

Kushina prometió que se esforzaría en mantenerlo a raya.

—Te aprecia mucho, ¿sabes? —le dijo Musume en voz baja, antes de alcanzar la puerta del dormitorio de su madre—. Eres una de las pocas personas que conoce que recuerda Uzu.

Kushina no sabía bien que decir. Si Musume sabía que Kushina estaba reemplazando el rol de su madre como guardiana del Kyūbi ( _Jinchūriki, se dijo_ ), no podía saberlo. Seguramente lo sabía. Sin embargo, a diferencia del otro puñado de personas que conocía el secreto, jamás la miraba diferente. Jamás la había tratado con el mismo afecto que Mito pero Kushina había pasado, igualmente, bastante menos tiempo en su compañía.

—Tienes visitas, haha—dijo Musume.

— _Mito-obāchan_. —No reconocía su propia voz.

Musume se sentó en la cama, junto a su madre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kushina se sentó en una esquina.

— _Kushina-chan_ —La llamó Mito. Kushina vio que buscaba su mano, a tientas, pero sonreía con ternura—. No te sientas mal por mí. He tenido una buena vida… Fui _feliz_ … No lo olvides. Tú puedes ser feliz, también. Como cualquier otro.

Kushina se aferró con fuerza, asintiendo con la cabeza al sonido de las palabras más que a su significado.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó—. ¿Me prometes que intentarás ser feliz?

Había decidido, el día que llegó a Konohagakare, que no volvería a llorar. Sin embargo sintió el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y la visión se le tornó nebulosa.

—Lo prometo.

—Musume —Mito se giró un poco para ver a su hija. Su mirada era suave y triste. Y agradecida. Llena de amor—. Ahora puedo irme con tu padre…


	8. Exámenes Chūnin

Catorce años no estaba mal, se dijo. Se había graduado de la academia ninja un año atrás pero circunstancias que estaban más allá de su control habían imposibilitado su participación en los exámenes chūnin hasta el momento. Ella jamás había destacado a nivel _académico,_ además. Y catorce años no estaba mal para ser promovida de nivel, ella dudaba que no llegase a superar las pruebas con todo lo que había entrenado, sin importar que los rumores dijesen que Minato —seis meses menor que ella— sería nombrado jōnin al cumplir los quince. El próximo enero.  
  
Ellos no estaban en una competencia.  
  
Kushina simplemente no quería sentir que él la estaba dejando atrás. Que se estaba olvidando de ella. 

—¿Estás nerviosa? —dudó Ume, no sin amabilidad. Tenía el cabello morado, una evocación del color de los ciruelos.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza. Siempre se había sentido estimulada por los desafíos más que ninguna otra cosa. Y se había prometido, no mucho tiempo atrás, que no volvería a sentirse indefensa ante nada. 

—Parece que buscas a alguien —dijo ella, siempre atenta. Era la más perceptiva en su grupo de genin.

—No —Kushina ya había visto a Mikoto con un grupo de jōnin pero, desde luego, no esperaba otra cosa. Mikoto se estaba presentando allí con su primer grupo de genin—. Me preguntaba si alguno de mis compañeros estaba por aquí.

Ume y Jirou se habían graduado el mismo año que ella pero no habían coincidido en ninguna clase previa.

—¿No eran todos chūnin ya? —dudó Jirou, ligeramente irritado. Como los grupos debían tener tres integrantes para presentarse, su instructor jōnin había insistido en que Jirou y Ume no participasen hasta que estuviesen listos todos en su equipo. Kushina trataba de no sentirse muy culpable y, ciertamente, lo molesto que era Inuzuka Jirou cuando las cosas no salían como quería lo hacía bastante fácil—. Tú eres la rezagada.

Aomaru gimoteó en los brazos de Jirou. Los nudillos de Kushina hacían cosquillas.

—Quizá alguno de ellos venga a ver las finales—comentó Ume. Sus manos eran firmes cuando se apoyaron en los brazos de Kushina. Sus ojos le pidieron que se calmase. Kushina habría preferido, mil veces, solo participar con Ume.

Jirou chasqueó la lengua. —No creo que tengan tiempo.

Kushina exhaló. —¿Sabes, Inuzuka? Me gustaría mucho pelear contigo.

La sonrisa que le dio Jirou mostraba todos sus dientes. Sus ojos estaban llenos de entusiasmo. —Y a mí contigo. 

Kushina sintió que su boca se estiraba en una sonrisa.

Ume, que miraba entre ellos con la ligera exasperación de siempre, suspiró. 

—No empiecen ahora, ustedes dos. Dejen esa energía para los exámenes…


	9. Sobre la lluvia

A Kushina le encanta la lluvia. No le gusta tener que salir de su casa bajo una lluvia torrencial, sin duda, pero se deleita con la sinfonía de la caída del agua y se divierte recreando los caminos que dibujan las gotas contra el vidrio. 

En Uzu solía llover a menudo y ella recuerda vagamente esos momentos en los que corrían bajo la tormenta —a veces para esconderse de ella, otras para verse atrapados bajo su manto— o aquellos instantes en los que, sentada frente a la ventana, absorbía los detalles del tiempo gris y húmedo. Se recuerda embelezada por la energía de los relámpagos, atónita por ese poder oculto detrás de nubes oscuras. 

En Konoha las tormentas son una rareza —hay una época de lluvias, por supuesto, pero la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja pertenece al país del Fuego, después de todo— pero son igualmente bellas en su ocurrencia. Inesperadas, quizá sea una palabra justa. Llegan, súbitas, y cambian todo el panorama. Pintan el mundo de gris oscuro y esconden el cielo de los ojos curiosos. En Konoha, cuando hay tormenta, las calles se vacían y reina la lluvia.


End file.
